The Nightosphere Famiglia
by blueberries95
Summary: Find out what goes on in the Nightosphere Famiglia between the powerful boss Marshall Lee, his lover with a mystery background, Gumball, and the Great Four; Flame, Fiona, Cake and Monochrome.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go before you regret it." I spit at my attackers face. I was really in no mood for a fight, all I wanted was to buy some cinnamon to make cinnamon buns because I was craving them. But now these guys just ruined my mood for baking.

It was really late at night, that time where all those bad boys come out, the time where the streets fill with gangs and drug dealers. And certainly not the perfect time for me to go shopping.

The meaty guy laughs and his men laugh a long with him making snide remarks. He pulls at my hair and shoves me against the wall in an empty alley way,

"Regret it? You're so cute acting all tough like that. Whats a cute little lamb doing out in the dark all alone? And with clothes like that, are you perhaps asking for it" he smirks then starts to feel me up

I bite my bottom lip hard feeling very disgusted, "Let me go you shithead!" I say

Two of his men hold my arms refraining me, and then they join their boss. Their hands crawl under my pink vest feeling my skin,

"Man, his skin is soft just like a woman." Says one

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind fucking him." Says the other

I ball my hands and use their distraction as an opportunity to kick the boss balls. Immediately his legs clamp and he falls to his knees crying. I pant and lick my lips then swallow; when I taste copper I realize I bit my lips too hard they bled. So I turn my head to the side and spit some of the blood out.

"The fuck did you do you slut?" says the guy on my right when he realized what happened. He's about to connect his fist with my face but I move head away in the last second. The guy cries out loud when he hits the wall instead and let's goes of my hand in the process.

The guy on my left opens his mouth about to spout some nonsense insults when another loud voice rings.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Every one turns around to see the one and only boss of the underground, Marshall Lee. He stands tall dressed in black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, his jet black locks curl at the nape of his neck and his red sharp eyes glow in the night. Around 10 or so of his men stand behind glaring down on us.

The gang, that was standing tall just a minute ago, cowers in fear and back away hiding behind their boss's back. Their leader stands up on his legs as if I just didn't kick him, he brushes off dust from his pants and says, "Nothing that needs your concern. We were just teaching this brat here a lesson or two about walking alone at night." He scoffs

Marshall glares at him seeing behind his lies, and then he shifts his eyes towards me and crocks his finger asking me to come. I sigh and walk to him hearing a guy chuckle behind me. When I reach Marshall, he runs his hand through my pink hair pushing my curls back. His hand reaches the back of my neck and rests there. I look back at the men with a cold expression, they were all wearing a shocked faces not believing what they're seeing.

"He..h-he…" stutters their leader.

Marshall bends his head licks my neck up to my ear all the while glaring at them.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know?" he says

"But…but sir! There's no way! He's-he's…" complains their leader shaking his head in fear

"No way what? Did you not know", continues Marshall his finger playing at the collar of my vest then slowly pulling it down until half of my back is visible and the tattoo painting my entire back is in view, "that he's a member of my clan."

By now the boss had fallen back on his knees, "We didn't do anything! I swear we didn't!" he cries

"Oh really?" says Marshall coolly, he turns to me and gently kisses my lips, "Did they do something to you Gummy?"

I pull my vest back on properly and dust of shoulder, "Nothing really, they just coped a feel." I say stoically

"Oh. Coped a feel. I see." Marshall leaves me and slowly makes his way towards the gang, "Any places in specific?" he says his voice low

I stretch my arms and walk to my discarded pink messenger bag, "Oh you know the usual, my dick, my butt, my chest, etc etc."

I hear Marshall's knuckles crack as the distance between him and the gang decrease, "Boys?" he says

"Sir!" his men answer stretching their limbs ready for a fight

"Let's play."

With that code, Marshall Lee and his men attack the now helpless gangsters. I sit down on a barrel a little far from the action and pull out a book to read. After finishing a chapter I close my book and set it back in my bag, then I stand up and say,

"Enough Marshall, I want to go home. I'm tired."

Marshall kicks at one of bloodied bodies and replies, "Alright."

"Boss, what do you want us to do?" asks one of his men

"Don't care." Replies Marshall and puts his arm around my shoulder.

On our walk back to our lair Marshall says, "Are you sure you're ok? Did they do anything else to ya?"

"I'm fine, really." I say leaning towards him, "But you have to do a thorough body check when we get home."

He squeezes my shoulder and grins, "Oh don't worry that's what I plan to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Know the Famiglia**

Marshall Lee is a big mafia boss very well-known and very well feared through the land of Aaa. His family, the Nighosphere, have taken over almost half of Aaa. And every year hundreds of people join his family out of fear and out of respect. Those who haven't seen him call him the Vampire King, a scary leader who swims in money and enjoys the misery of others. Only cares about himself and wants to control the world. And those who work closely with him call him the savior, and respect the very ground he walks on. But really, no one knows him better than his close friends; Flame, Fiona, Cake, Monochrome. The great four.

Flame, known by that name for his short temper, and lack of patience. He was the second one to join Marshall. The most loyal one and Marshalls best friend. Everything and everyone must go through him before going to the boss.

Monochrome does the dirty jobs. He is a silent killer, an assassin. No one knows his real story or how he joined the family. He has been with Marshall as far as anyone can remember.

Fiona and Cake, the two sisters were the last ones to join. They were the spies, they can easily infiltrate any organization and get all the top secret information. Fiona is a trained hacker and anexcellent martial artist. Cake can easily disguise herself into anyone and fool people into spilling what they hide.

His lover, Gumball, suddenly appeared 2 years ago and started living with Marshall and joined his family soon after. The boss is known to bring many women and men home to sleep with him, but he discards of them after he gets bored. But one day, he brought a pink guy with a bored expression and a bruised face and called him his lover. He threatened anyone who dares to touch him or insult him in any way, shape or form. The story of how they met is a mystery that no one knows. Some say Marshall found him on the street and picked him up, some think Gumball is Marshall's lapdog, the maids who clean Marshall's room say Gumball is being paid to satisfy the boss, others think Gumball owes Marshall a huge sum of money and is paying it back through his body. But one thing everyone agrees on is that Gumball belongs to Marshall, and that ever since he arrived the boss had changed and is no longer the grumpy vampire king who plays around with about anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotta lighter?**

"Where's the boss?" Says Flame when he walks in to the Nightosphere's boss's home. A mansion built on the outskirts of town, away from the city and well hidden from the government.

"He's busy and wishes not to be disturbed." informs the watchman who followed after Flame.

Flame tsks , "I need to see him! Where is he?" he bellows

"The boss is busy sir." Repeats the watchman

Feeling very annoyed, Flame pushes the guy aside and walks deeper into the building, "Marshall!" he yells as he ascends the flight of stairs. When he gets no reply he grits his teeth and grabs the first maid he see's.

"Where the hell is the boss?" he asks

"I…I don't know!" She squeaks in fear almost dropping her laundry basket

Flame throws her aside and continues walking around the building until he notices two security men standing guard beside the entrance of Marshall's room. He fast walks towards them and says, "Is the boss in there?"

"No one is allowed to go in, sir." Says one

"Move." Sneers Flame then pushes the door open

"Sir, please wait! We can't let you go in."

Flame's nerve crack and he shouts back at them, "Shut Up! This is important! I have to see the boss immediately!"

The men back off feeling scared and Flame walks down the empty corridor towards Marshall's room. The deeper he got the louder he could hear screams and moans and the sound of the bed creaking.

"Argh~…ah ah..ah! MarSHALL!...Ungh! Ah!~"

"Glob. That disgusting Marshall, so early in the morning." Mumbles Flame, "Totally lost my appetite."

When he reaches two large wooden doors, Flame kicks them open to see his boss Marshall naked in bed above a very flustered Gumball who is on all fours.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" glares Marshall

"Do I look like a care?" replies Flame

"There's a reason why I stationed my men outside my room." says Marshall thrusting into Gumball, "Why can't you understand that, Flame?"

Gumball cries out some more and Flame anger meter rises, "Stop playing around Marshall, there's something important you need to know!"

"Nngh! whatever it is, it can wait." He says

Immediately then the two security guards walk in and start dragging Flame out of the room, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, sir. But you have to come with us."

"Just be a good boy and wait till I'm done, Flame!" Calls Marshall, as the doors to his room shuts close

xXxXxX

As the doors click shut, Marshall grabs onto Gumball's waist and thrusts deeper into him.

"Man, I really hate being disturbed when I'm in the middle of something." He says as he pulls the moaning Gumball from his arms until he's standing on his knees and his back is to Marshall's chest.

Gumball rest his back against his boyfriends chest panting loudly

"Marshall…dont-ngh! Ah! Don't leave..." he pleas

Marshall's hands stroke Gumball's erect membrane that was dripping wet and continues to thrust in him enjoying the heat.

"Don't worry Gumball; I'm not leaving until you're completely satisfied."

xXxXxXx

In another room on the first floor paces a very angry man.

"How long is he planning to keep me waiting?" bellows Flame as he taps his foot impatiently, Two and a half hours have passed since he have been bought to Marshall's office. The coffee has been drunk and the doughnut has been eaten yet there was still no sign of the Boss.

Flame stands up then about to go back in there and personally drag Marshall out of bed when the door behind him cracks open and in walks the big mafia boss. He's wearing black pants with button undone, a white unbuttoned shirt that reveals his naked chest that is peppered with love bites, and his hair is dripping wet.

"Calm your titties Flame, I'm here." Says Marshall as he walks in and sits on the red couch across from Flame, who sneers,

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Do you really wanna know?" smirks the vampire

"No thanks, I'm already grossed out. You need to learn how to control your urges, Marshall."

Marshall pulls a cigarette from the pack on the table and asks, "So, what this important news?"

"Remember Giovanni?" asks Flame, noticing Marshall looking for a lighter he pulls his own and tosses it to him

Marshall catches it and lights his cigarette before saying, "Nope."

"Really? He's that swindling bastard who burrowed 5 million from you last year!"

"Flame, so many people borrow so much money from me every day, how do you expect me to remember all of them? That's your job." He shrugs casually

"No sir that's yours. Anyways he's the one who was always eating those bananas."

"Ah! Yes, now I remember him. What wrong with him? Did he pay me back already?"

"I went to collect the payment this morning but found his shack completely abandoned."

Marshall takes a long drag then slowly exhales the smoke before saying, "So he ran away, with my money."

"Yes, sir."

"You have better tracked him down." Threatens Marshall

"Of course sir, that's my job."

"Good. And where is he?"

"With the Rag Wizards"

The boss scratches his chin and asks "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Do I have to spell out everything for you? Marshall he went to Ash!"

Immediately Marshall's demeanor changes, his eyes flash in anger and he stabs his unfinished smoke on the coffee table. "You're telling me, that that mother fucker went to Ash thinking he'll protect him from me?"

Flame stiffens in fear; a very pissed off Marshall is very dangerous. One wrong move, one wrong word could be the cause of your death. "Yes, sir." He says keeping his eyes low

Marshall starts laughing hysterically like a maniac, "This is so funny!" he says wiping a tear from his eye. "This turn of events is so funny! Don't you think so Flame?"

Flame grips his hands together and pierces his mouth not saying anything, when suddenly the door behind them opens and in walks Gumball wearing nothing but a very baggy pink sweater that's hanging off his shoulder. His hair is messed up as if he just woke up.

"Bubbs?" says Marshall opening his arm as Gumball slides in them and snuggles in his lap.

Flame sighs internally seeing his boss back to normal, he has never been thankful to Gumball presence as much before. He relaxes in his chair and stares at the two men before him.

Marshall runs his hand through Gumball's bed hair and kisses his forehead as the pink boy coils his arms around the vampire and nuzzles his neck.

"Hi Flame." Says Gumball, "Sorry about earlier."

"Good to see you Gumabll." Replies Flame, "that's alright, it's not like it's the first time."

"How's Fiona?"

"She's doing fine, always talking about your cupcakes." He says with a light blush

A small smiles plays at Gumballs lips, he closes his eyes and snuggles deeper into his boyfriends arm as he says,

"Tell her to come over whenever she's free for cupcakes. You should come too."

"Thank you, I'll tell her that."

"Flame." Marshall speaks whilst caressing Gumball.

"Sir?"

"Keep an eye on that rascal. And inform me of all his movements." Marshall commands not breaking eye contact with Gumball

"Fiona is already on watch, sir."

"That's good. You may leave now."

And with that Flame stands up and leaves the room.

"Don't let anyone in." Says Marshall to the servant who closes the door behind Flame.

"Another one escaped with your money?" mumbles Gumball

"yeah"

"You should stop lending money to people then."

"It's called business Gumbum."

"whatever." Shrugs Gumball, then he notices the pack of smoke sitting at the coffee table, he extends his arm and grabs it with the red lighter. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it before he rests his head on the boss's shoulder and exhales white smoke from his lips.

"How did you sleep?" Marshall asks

"Good, but don't leave right after having sex. I hate sleeping alone."

"Sorry. Won't happen again, I promise." Says Marshall as he kisses the top of Gumball's head.

Gumball nods and puffs smoke before he starts coughing, Marshall takes the cigarette from him and says, and "You should quit smoking."

"Look who's talking." Replies Gumball after a fit of cough and Marshall chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

They are the Great Four, a special force all on its own. They are Marshall Lee's special force; they are one of the many reasons for Marshall Lee success and fame. They mainly work behind the scenes, that's why no one really knows how they look like yet each one of them have a bounty on their heads. They're fast. They're swift. They do their job professionally leaving no evidence behind. They are top notch assassins and spies, trained only by the best.

xXxXxXx

After 6 flights of stairs of an old apartment building Flame reaches the flat 722. The door creaks when he opens it and walks inside. It's dark but he's able to make out the three characters who are lodging inside. Cake and Monochrome occupy one couch and Fiona is sitting on the floor beside the window. The apartment is old and doesn't have much, there is a table and a chair and a couch. It was more than enough, for they weren't staying here for long.

"Shouldn't you guys be on watch?" says Flame as he closes the door behind him

Cake that is lying on the couch examining her nails, her head resting on her husband's lap answers, "Chill dude, we're just taking a break."

He sighs then places the plastic bag that he has been carrying on the table and announces, "I got dinner."

Immediately Cake jumps up and walks to him and asks as she opens the bag, "What've you got?"

"Tacos." He answers as he takes two and walks to sit beside Fiona on the floor.

"Here." He offers

"Thanks." She smiles unwrapping her taco and taking a big bite

Flame bites into his chili taco and looks around awkwardly trying to start a conversation, when he opens his mouth he says,

"This is a one man's job, why did your sister have to tag a long."

"She worries too much." Shrugs Fiona before peeking outside the window

"You should talk to her about it then."

"She can't help it Flame, and you know that."

He nods knowing why. He takes a bite from his taco enjoying the spicy taste when Fiona asks,

"Have you seen the boss?"

Flame freezes and his heart stops beating, he knew Fiona used to have a crush on the boss when she first joined but he isn't sure if she's entirely over him like she claims. He chews carefully then swallows before saying, "Not since last week. Why?"

"I was just wondering how he was doing." She says casually and licks the sauce from her fingers

"Don't worry, last time I saw him he was in full energy." Flame shudders and tries not to remember the scene he had walked on, he didn't want to spoil his appetite.

"Really? That's good to hear." She giggles

Flame finishes his taco and chews in silence, the sound of Fiona's giggle brought a feint blush to his cheek. He's very thankful for the lack of light. Fiona finishes her taco as well then check's the window again.

"Any movement?" he asks

"Nope. He walked into that red building hours ago and he hasn't left yet. We might be spending the night here today."

"I see." He mumbles clutching his hands together. "By the way, Gumball says to come over for cupcakes whenever you're free."

"Really? He said that? OMG that's so nice of him. Now I want to finish this mission real fast so I can go see him."

"He really misses you too." Flames states rubbing the back of his neck

"Gumball is such a sweetheart. Makes me wonder how he ended up with someone like Marshall Lee. Not that Marshall Lee is bad; he and Gumball really suit each other. It's just that I'm really surprised that there is someone out there who can put up with Marshall Lee." She says gesturing with her hands before taking another look out the window.

"I'm actually glad they found each other. Gumball does a good job in keeping the boss on the line. Without him, who knows what kind of shit Marshall would end up in? Probably something very risky that could end his life."

Fiona giggles again and Flame's heart flutters. "That's true." She says

A soft moan catches their attention and when they look up they find Cake and Monochrome deep in a lip lock. Flame rolls his eyes and looks away, _why am I surrounded by couples who are always in heat? _He questions himself, and then steals a glance at Fiona but it was too dark to read her facial expression.

A moment of silence stretches between them and Flame wonders if he should say something or not. He has never been one who starts conversations or even keeps them going. If its business he do it, if its leisure then he's stumped. He racks his brain and wishes he was a smooth talker like his boss. He opens his mouth about to say something regarding the weather when Fiona speaks.

"You know, I'm really grateful I met Marshall Lee. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead now, that's why I owe my life to him.

Flame looks ahead of him and clenches his hands. "We all do, he saved us from the shit we called life." He says remembering his previous life at the slums, how horrible the conditions were and how close he was to killing himself. These thoughts just strengthened his will and determination, if it wasn't for Marshall he wouldn't even have a life. And for the millionth time he thanks the heavens he joined the Nightosphere Famiglia.

"It's also thanks to Marshall Lee that I got to know you." She says sounding cheerful

Flame feels his cheeks burning up; he opens his mouth wanting to say something back to her when she suddenly says in a serious tone,

"He's on the move."

Immediately all four of them jump up, strap on their guns and head for the door, all humor gone from their faces replaced with hard, cold eyes.

It was time for business. It was time to kill their prey.

**A/N: Honestly I wanted this story to be heavy on the killing and assassination. I wanted it to be very discriptive and gore. But stuff like that make me shudder and lose my appetite. **


	5. Chapter 5

"You promised me a date, where are you taking me?" grumbles Gumball as he unwraps his lollipop

"Relax babe, after I finish with this meeting I'll pay attention to you." Says Marshall running his hand up and down Gumball's thigh

Their driver Flame brings the car to a slow stop before suddenly jumping out to open the door for the boss. Marshall Lee steps out dressed for business; he pulls off his sunglasses and walks towards his company. Flame shuts the door after Gumball steps out and says, "Try not to cause a ruckus Marshall; it's not fun to clean after you."

"I'll try." Calls Marshall, he enters his company followed by Gumball who is focused on his pink lollipop. He pulls his phone out and starts texting while following Marshall who is being lead by a man in black suit. When they reach a huge double door with two security guards, the boss looks behind to Gumball and says, "You comin' ?"

"I need to go to the washroom." Replies Gumball slipping his phone into his back pocket

"K." nods Marshall before stepping in.

The door to the meeting room creaks open and Marshall walks in. The tension in the room is high, for all the big Mafia leaders have assembled today according to Marshall's request. They all glare at Marshall, despising this young powerful boss, as he takes his seat at the head of the table. He glares back at them and smirks as if saying he could crush them all like tiny bugs and there was nothing they could do to stop him. And there really was nothing they could do.

"Welcome gentlemen. Thank you all for coming today despite your busy schedules." He says

"Tsk. This better be important Marshall Lee, I don't have time to play with you. I'm like really busy." Says LSP

"Why did you summon us Marshall Lee?" asks Brick tapping his fingers on the table

"Do you remember Ash?" asks Marshall sitting back in his chair and propping his legs on the table, he notices a look of disgust on some of the mafia's faces. He stares at them challenging them to speak their mind about his ill manners.

"Ash? What's wrong with him?" questions someone from the right side of the table that Marshall can't remember his name

"Haven't you wondered what that bastard has been up to?" Marshall says

"Other than the fact that you hate him, why are you bringing him up?" Muscles ask pointing the obvious. Marshall rolls his eyes and reminds himself why he can't pull out his gun now.

"Recently my spies have uncovered not only his hideout but his secrets as well. You see, gentlemen, Ash has recruited people to do his dirty job; like selling information about our black market business to the government. "

Suddenly the door springs open and Gumball walks in. The glares return, _Marshall's play toy_ they whisper. Gumball's heels click loudly in the silent room; he wears a baby pink dress shirt and black skinny jeans that shape his beautiful long legs. He strides in, his usual aloof look, completely not aware of the high tension. He sits down on the armrest of Marshall's chair, pulls his lollipop out and matches their glares. He then bends down and shares a quick kiss with Marshall.

"Marshall! Get your lapdog out of here, this is an important meeting. Unauthorized personnel are not allowed." Spits Lemongrab, everyone mumbles an agreement. Some rise and start pointing fingers insulting Gumball.

"Shut your mouth peasants before I decide to feed you to my dogs." Glowers Marshall Lee lowering his legs down

"Back to the main topic." Continues Marshall, he pulls a stack of pictures from the inner pocket of his suit and throws them across the table, "these pictures are few evidence that could convince you."

The mafia leaders' swarm to grab a picture or two, and the moment the contents registers in their brains they gasp and some stand in surprise.

"This…this is outrageous!" yells Muscles

"What's he doing dealing with the police?" screeches Prismo

"Ah, that's the question I've been waiting for." Says the Vampire King as Gumball runs a hand through Marshall's hair caressing it.

"What do you mean?"

"LSP, haven't you wondered how the police managed to locate some of the members of the Lumpy Space Famiglia, and Muscles didn't it ever cross your mind that someone might have tipped the police about the whereabouts of that trade?" asks Marshall darkly

"YES! All my people were captured and some got like killed! The houses were set on fire and-" LSP stops as his eyes go wide and he gasps, "Are you saying…? …but, no way."

Marshall, smiles in satisfaction as everything goes according to his plan. "Now that I have shed the light on our traitor, anyone cares for revenge?"

"Revenge? Are you saying you have a plan?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Now who is in and who isn't?" the Vampire King leers

…

"You said it'll be quick. It's 9; all grocery stores are closed now." Gumball complains before lighting a cigarette

"Don't be mad sugar; we can have that grocery date another time."

Gumball huffs in response and walks ahead of Marshall, who smiles and follows before hearing his name being called.

Marshall turns around to see a sleazy looking guy, an underdog, beckoning him. He eyes the underdog as he leaves the company and scurries into an alleyway. Feeling curious and suspicious Marshall follows after him.

"What?" he asks frowning

"Ma name is Mike, and I'm –

"Get to the point; I don't have time to deal with bugs." He spits

"Alright, you see I'm interested in Gumball."

Marshall's eyebrow twitches as his frown deepens. Slowly he places his hands above his gun just in case.

"I like you Marsh, you and I we're both the same. I would like to borrow your fuck toy for a couple of day, name your price."

"What makes you think I lend him to people?"

"Seriously? Why are you playing secrets? I know everything dude. I know how he used to work in a gay bar, how he used to sell his body for money. You were the mastermind behind all that weren't you. What baffles me though how did you manage to get a prince from another country to bend down and beg for it?"

Immediately Marshall pulls out his revolver and shoves it inside Mike's mouth, "What is it that you want again?" he asks wearing a cynical smile. "I couldn't hear you properly."

Mike shivers and shrinks back, his eyes wide in fear. Marshall glares at him and continues, "Did you or did you not know that I don't share what's mine?"

Muffled sounds are made by Mike his knees buckle and tears rolls down his cheeks. Marshall's smile disappears and is replaced with a slight frown, "Did you research him? Did you do your research on Gumball, Mike?"

Mike shakes his head furiously,

"Yeah, you couldn't have. I have people watching for that, and if you did then you would be already dead by now. So it's either my people are slacking or you guys are getting smarter, which I refuse to believe."

And without blinking Marshall pulls the trigger causing a loud bang and a bloody mess. Mike slides down to the floor dead, blood spouting out of his mouth. Marshall looks down at his gun in a displeased expression; he bends down and pulls the edge of Mike's shirt to wipe his gun.

"Marshall! Didn't I tell you not to cause a ruckus?" freaks Flame as he approaches his boss

"Not my fault, he pissed me off." Says Marshall cleaning his gun with Mike's shirt

"Do you expect me to clean after you?"

Marshall shrugs and gets up putting his revolver back in his pocket saying, "I guess."

"You are fucking insane. How the hell do you expect me to cover this up? Can't you at least think before you go on your killing rampage?" Flame scolds

Marshall opens his mouth to speak but gets interrupted by Gumball, "Guys, I would love to sit and watch this fight progress but I hear people approaching. Can we leave?"

"Sorry, Flame. I'll pay you back, promise!" says Marshall before walking towards Gumball placing his arm around his waist and walking out.

Flame sighs and pulls his phone making a few calls.


	6. Chapter 6

***Warning: Lemons***

**A/N: I tried...I'm not good at writing smut :(**

History of how they met (Part one)

Gumball POV

I crack my eyes open to find the bed empty, not that it's unusual. They all leave after they're satisfied, no one bothers to stay and keep me warm for the night. I yawn and crawl out of bed; my whole body aches and hurts especially my hips. That guy was really rough so I make a mental reminder to never sleep with him again. I hurriedly washed up and get dressed before I get kicked out of the hotel.

On my way out of the hotel and back to my house I light a smoke and check my phone, another 3 miss calls from Pepp. I sigh and shove my phone back into my pocket, whatever he wants it's got to wait. I don't want to listen to him nagging me with questions about my life, job and health. All the questions I want to avoid, because if he knew about my situation he'll fly right here and force me to move back with my homophobic parents.

When I first arrived here five years ago I had envisioned a whole different life for myself. Definitely one that's more modest. At first things were going smooth, but everything crumbled down in just one week. I got kicked out of my job as a librarian assistant for speaking my mind. Then my landlord got me drunk and forced me to sign some papers. When I woke up I was drowning in debt. I could've sued him but I had no evidence. The landlord kept asking for the money I had supposedly borrowed from him and when I told him I had no income and that I couldn't pay him back, he suggested I work in his bar for free. I had no choice but to agree hoping that will be the end of my troubles.

Except my troubles only increased, with no income I couldn't feed myself. I had to find another paying job. One night on my way back from the bar I got ambushed by two guys, they took me to their apartment where they took turns in raping me. It was the most horrible thing that ever happened to me. I was scared, I couldn't fight them I was forced to bend down and accept their assault. I was told it was my own fault for smiling at them when I offered them drinks. I only managed to escape later that night, when they fell asleep. In the back pocket of my jeans I found a couple of bucks and a note from them with their phone numbers. I burnt that note and took a two day sick leave. That night mortified me to the extent. I cried for days about it every night, there was no one I could talk to, no one to consult or ask for help. I was all alone. After that incident I couldn't smile anymore.

The money they gave me sat in my drawer for a week before I was forced to spend it. That's when I decided to sell my body for money. How much worse could it get anyways?

Well, five years have passed since then and that's pretty much how I get my income. Everyone at the club knows about it, denying it was pretty pointless. I stopped caring about it as well.

My phone buzzes again with another message from my butler Peppermint; I sigh and quickly type in a response. Something that will satisfy him, and get him off my back for the next couple of weeks.

…

Marshall POV

I slowly sip my beer and stare at the bartender with pink hair who is preparing a drink for a costumer. The guy whose name I already forgot, is giggling and rubbing his body against mine trying to get my attention, but all I could think of is how can such a cute guy work as a bartender?

The Ice Lounge bar club was originally a straight club but the new owner changed it into a gay bar club. The only reason I got a membership for this club, and the only reason I bother coming here when there are finer clubs out there is because of this pink haired bartender. It's been a whole month and I could never muster up enough courage to talk to him, which is very strange to me. I watch as he gives a small smile to the female customer which looks faux to me.

"I see you've got your eye locked on him. I can't blame you he is quiet hot."

I turn to the guy beside me giving him a puzzled look; he looks at me and smiles saying "Gumball, he's hot right?"

"Yeah." I say, _so his name is Gumball_, "You know him?" I ask carefully

"Not really, I slept with him once though." He shrugs going back to his drink

"You slept with him?" I say with wide eyes. Why would such a hot bartender sleep with this guy here? I feel the rage and fury boil inside me; I so want to feed this guy my bullets and see how he likes it. But I have to control my temper, I can't lash out here like a madman otherwise all my chances to speak to the hot bartender will fly away. Man, I'm so infatuated by him.

"Yeah, he'd sleep with about anyone if you pay him."

"Really." Then I decide it's about time I have a talk with this pink guy, I stand leaving behind the whiny guy and walk to the bar where Gumball is busy cleaning. Maybe if I have a taste of him I'll finally relax.

…..

Gumball POV

While I'm wiping the counters the only thing in that's running in my head is when I can get home. I'm so tired and want my shift to end already. It's already midnight and I have two more hours to go before I could hit the bed. I pick a glass to clean it when a customer approaches.

"Hey." He says casually

"What can I get for you?" I ask without looking up

"A hot night with a pink haired bartender." He says

I look up at him and assess him; he looks to be in his mid twenties, jet black hair that falls across his face, red eyes of a predator and a smirk exposing his fang like canines. My stomach flips at the sight.

"How much are you paying?" I say

"So the rumors are true. How much do you want?"

"How much are you willing to pay?"

The next thing I knew, the guy pulled a bunch of cash and slapped it against the counter. I picked the money and counted only to stare at him shocked.

"A thousand bucks? You're willing to pay a thousand buck for a one night stand?"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No…not really, It's just people usually pay no more than an $80." I mumble

"Well, I think you're worth more than 80." He smirks

I stare at him thinking just who the hell is this guy, "Alright, you'll just have to wait until I'm done with my shift." I say stuffing the money in my back pocket.

"The name is Marshall by the way."

…..

_It is fine_, I tell myself as Marshall strips down, his predator eyes never breaking contact

_You don't have to be scared, you've done this countless of times._

He walks towards me, licking his lips, eyes gleaming with lust.

_Just close your eyes and go to your happy place, and when you open them again he'll be gone and you'll be fine._

His fingers trace my skin from my sides to my nipples; his lips kiss and suckle on my neck so sweetly I moan. I switch to auto pilot detach myself from this world but the moment his lips meet mine I find myself pulled back to reality. I gasp and his tongue invades my mouth whilst his hands roam the rest of my body and knead my buttocks. I don't want to feel this. I don't want to react to his touch. I try again to dislodge myself from this world but once more I'm pulled back by his touch. This madness has to stop. I pull away from the kiss and crawl on the bed lying down on my back_; I want to get this over with_.

Marshall crawls atop me, his eyes were all over me as if he's seeing an exotic treasure for the first time. The look in his eyes went straight to my groin; this is the first time I get turned on without being touched. My breath catches when his eyes meet mine and he holds it._ Why is he looking at me like that? What's he seeing?_

He moves his hand and it hovers just slightly above my erect member, I swallow hard and realize that my body is anticipating his touch. I can't believe my own body has betrayed me, since when did it crave to be touched? Not being able to wait any longer I push myself to him, he grins lecherously as his hand grips it.

"Ah!" I slap a hand against my mouth and stare at the ceiling frozen in shock. _Did I just moan? From just being touched? What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I being responsive? Why am I giving him the satisfaction?_

Marshall starts pumping me and I do my best to contain my voice, but my effort is put to the test when he suddenly starts licking the base of my cock, he moves up and down the entire shaft rolling his tongue around all sides. Then he gently kisses and licks the tip before slowly taking me inside his mouth, my free hand moves to grip his hair as he bobs his head.

Slowly he pulls away and licks the precum from the tip before he spreads my legs open. I feel his fingers gingerly probing my entrance, "I'm already soft, there's no need for prep." I breathe

"I can tell. Here hold your legs open-"

"Condom!" I say quickly before he continues, I really didn't want to repeat what happened last time I forgot to remind a costumer.

"I know." He says, then I hear the sound of wrapper being torn and my heart settles but only briefly because in the next moment I feel the tip of his member nudging at my asshole. I grip the bed sheets and brace myself for the uncomfortable feeling that is to come. Marshall pushes himself in slowly and gently it shocks me. _This has never happened to me before, why is he being gentle?_

After waiting for me to adjust Marshall starts moving slowly, as a moan escapes my lips. I felt so full as he stretches me wide. My body trembles as I feel him graze every nerve as he slams inside me. Steadily he builds up speed and starts thrusting in me harder.

"Ah..fu-fuck..ah, ah!" I shout as he slams me back down, his dick hitting the bundle of nerves inside me. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, my moans and his grunts fill the room. I am enjoying this lot more than I thought. This is the first time someone actually decides to make sure that I'm being pleasured. Usually my costumers only think about satisfying themselves.

Marshall suddenly pulls out making me whimper for the loss, he presses my legs together against my chest and asks me to hold them in place. I comply without protest, itching to have him back inside me again. I feel him spreading my ass cheeks wide before entering me in a single thrust. I groan loudly at the pressure feeling euphoric. Marshall continues to hit my prostate with full force releasing loud moans and inaudible sounds from me. Feeling the pressure at groin building up I close my eyes and wrap my legs around his waist as my body meets him thrust for thrust. We both came seconds later, me in a cry and him in a loud groan. Wetness drips down my ass as Marshall pulls out slowly and lies down beside me. Our breaths are erratic as we try to control our heart beat.

…..

I open my eyes feeling very warm and comfortable which was quiet unusual, if you ask me. So I sit up and wince before seeing Marshall lying on the bed beside me, smoking.

"Morning, Gumball."

I stare at him shocked not believing my eyes. "Why are you still here?" I mumble

"Why not?" he replies more of a statement than a question

I smirk and shake my head, this guy is full of surprises I think to myself as I lean over and snatch his cigarette from him.

"What happened to your back?" he asks

"Some of my costumers are rough and violent." I say simply, suddenly feeling self conscious

"And you let them?"

"Its fine I'm already used to it. In fact these are nothing; there are others who are a lot worse. But they pay good." I say casually, _why am I talking about this? I don't want to remember those incidents. I have to change the subject fast before he starts asking questions._ "So, a thousand buck? Are you sure you can afford to pay me that much?"

"Of course I can." He snorts, "I make way more than that every minute."

"Really? What do you do as a living?"

"I'm a mafia boss." He says wearing a really wide grin puffing his chest out in pride

"A mafia boss?" I ask assessing his looks, "Are you kidding me?"

"What you don't believe me?"

"Obviously I don't. Who in this day and age identifies himself as a mafia boss so openly like that?"

"Um…I do?" he says as if he was stating the obvious

"Fine, don't tell me what you do." I say rolling my eyes and go back to nursing the cigarette

Out of the blue we hear a buzzing sound and next thing I see is Marshall flinging himself off the bed and on the floor looking for his phone.

"Hello? Flame! What's up?" he says

I stare at him in amazement; a big tattoo covered his entire back. It's really beautiful design, unfortunately though the only thing I could see from my distance is a giant bat and what looks like a Chinese dragon. At the top of back and across his shoulder blades the words 'Nightosphere Famiglia' is printed in cursive.

_He's really taking his joke too far_

"Okay, okay! Quit shouting I'll be there in a jiffy." He says then hangs and starts putting his clothes on in a hurry

_Oh…he's leaving_, I feel a pang of disappointment as I watch him pull his shirt on and buckle his pants. _Well, it was fun while it lasted. Too bad I wont see him again._

That's when Marshall does something very unpredictable. After he's all dressed up, he walks up to me pulls out my arm and scribbles down a number. His phone number.

"I really enjoyed last night a lot. I hope to see you again." He says flirtatiously then he adds with a wink, "text me."


	7. Chapter 7

History of how we met Part 2

**A/N: Sorry my sex scenes suck. I cant write XP**

Sex was never something I enjoyed. I hate having sex. I never saw why people enjoy it so much, and I still don't. It's scary, it's disgusting and it's unpleasant. Yet here I am, lying down on my bed my head filled with thoughts about no one but Marshall Lee. Usually I'd have forgotten about a costumer by now but Marshall struck me as peculiar ever since he paid me a thousand buck for just a one night stand. I couldn't forget about his touch, how gentle and patient he was with me, how he took in consideration my feelings and thoughts, how he made sure he wasn't satisfying himself only that I too was enjoying myself.

I sighed remembering how good it felt; it was the first time having sex did not feel revolting. _Would he come again_? Just the thought of seeing him again makes my heart beat faster. Wait…do I fancy him? That's ridiculous, we only just met! Maybe I'm attracted to his body. I mean who am I kidding he's hot. A stupid grin spreads across my face as I recall how toned Marshall's muscles were. I really hope he'll come again just so I can have another taste of him.

Realizing where my thoughts were I huff in irritation and sit up, it was useless thinking about this; Marshall Lee will not be coming tonight. And if by pure chance he did come, he won't ask to have sex with me again. I pull out a cigarette and light it looking at the number he scrawled on my arm. Should I call him? What would I say if I did? Other than his name I know nothing about him. We probably have nothing in common anyway. I'm making myself miserable just thinking about this. The only way to lift up my mood is baking.

…

Night time rolled by pretty fast and the next thing I know I'm down at the bar mixing drinks and forcing smiles for free. Every once in while I catch myself looking around the club searching for Marshall, but I never do find him. He isn't coming tonight, I tell myself trying to focus on my job instead. I'm preparing a martini for a customer when a guy approaches the bar and taps his finger watching me. I serve the martini and go to him.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask

"Are you free tonight?" he says sliding a twenty to me

I look at the money and hesitate, should I take it? What if Marshall comes and asks for me? I should tell him I'm busy and keep my nights free for Marshall. But I cants grantee he'll come and I really need the money. But after last night's amazing sex I doubt this guy can hit the bar.

_Just give up on Marshall and take the damn money_! My subconscious yells_, you may have enjoyed yourself yesterday but that doesn't mean he did too._

_But this morning he said he liked it. _I argue

_You probably imagined it._

_What about the phone number? _I say

I grip my fist before taking the money; Marshall is not coming back forget him already!

"I'm in charge of closing up tonight." I say simply the guy nods grinning before he turns around and goes to sit at another table. I stare after him, why did I expect him to sit and chat with me?

_Maybe because that's what Marshall did? He paid attention to you _a voice whispers at the back of my head.

"Yo! Missed me?"

I look up fast and see him standing there looking as sharp as yesterday. Marshall smirks deviously as he sits on the bar stool propping his elbows on the bar.

I inhale fast taking in his look, "wh-what are you doing here?" I ask after finding my voice. What is he doing here? He's not supposed to be here?

"Why didn't you call me? I was waiting for your call all day." He pouted, "Even flame scolded me for staring at my phone too much."

"I didn't know you were waiting for my call…wait Flame scolded you?" I say "Who is Flame?"

"Flame is my best friend, kinda my secretary, my right hand man and the underboss." He shrugs counting off with his fingers

_Underboss? _

"You're still on about the mafia thing?" I say

"It is real!" he insists

"Sure." I shrug him off; he can keep lying if he wants, it's not like I want to know what he does for a living.

"So, any reason why I didn't get your call? Or text?"

"I just thought it was pointless, we don't even know each other that well. What would we talk about?"

"What would we talk about?" he says looking at me in bewilderment, "Anything, the weather, your work, evening plans, anything really. I just want to hear your voice."

"I still think it's pointless." I say feeling unconvinced, hear my voice? What is he, stupid?

"Aw come on. It's very easy, just ring me up and ask for a date! I'll be at your door step in a jiffy."

"You're stupid." I mumbled shaking my head

"I'm not stupid, I'm sexy." He says wiggling his eyebrows

That simple motion suddenly makes me burst out laughing, and glob did it feel good! I haven't laughed like this in ages. The more I think about his stupid wiggling eyebrows the harder I laugh. The stillness of my surrounding hits me suddenly; I glance up and realize that the whole bar is looking at me in astonishment, slowly my laughter dies down and I scold myself for attracting unwanted attention. Gradually everyone goes back to minding their own business and the bustle of the club returns, yet I don't fail to notice the secret glances they keep giving me.

"Wow" Marshall breaths, "That's cute, you should do that more often."

"Um, yeah." I cough, _shit that was embarrassing_, "What would you like tonight?"

"Just like yesterday." He states digging through his pockets

"Alright." I say trying to remember what he had last night. What was it that he had last night again? A cocktail?

"I haven't got cash on me –" he says sounding distracted

"That's fine, we accept debit and credit." I say mixing his cocktail

Pouring the drink I add a tiny umbrella and give it to him, Marshall hands me a piece of paper.

"A cheque for 50 thousand?! Marshall the drink is only 24 bucks."

"The money's for you." He says taking a sip and humming in satisfaction, "you are free tonight right?" he asks slowly

_Yes!Yes!Yes!_

"Yeah, I'm free." I said nonchalantly_, fuck! I shouldn't have taken that 20 dollar bill! I should return it to him and apologize, tell him something urgent came up_. I look up and find the guy glaring at me from where he is sitting. I'm about to go approach him when two costumers come asking for another drink. As I'm taking their order I notice Marshall getting off his seat, he notes my questioning look and says,

"A quick smoke." I nod to him then hurriedly finish preparing the drinks. When I look back up though the guy who gave me the 20 is gone.

I continue serving customers their drinks while keeping an eye for that guy for almost half an hour. _Where could he have gone?_ Just then Marshall returns smiling as if he had ripped someone's heart out and enjoyed it. It was such a maniac smile.

"What're you smiling for?" I ask curiously, was taking a smoke that exhilarating.

"Nothing much, just got a tick out of the way." he says sipping from his drink.

_Tick?_ I'm about to ask him a question concerning the tick when I notice red smeared across his shirt and a little on his face. _Is that blood?_

"There's something…on your shirt." I say pointing at the smear

"Oh!" he exclaims with a look of irritation then wipes at his shirt and face while silently cussing.

"What is it?"

"Huh? Red paint." He says quickly, "they were painting outside."

_Painting? Yeah right. No one paints in the middle of the night. I know this area like the back of my hand, no one is doing a paint job and there are no red buildings around here. It's blood. It's definitely not his, it's someone else's. Did he get into a fight with someone? Or maybe he killed?_ Suddenly I turn towards one of the table at the club but the 20 dollar guy is still not there. _Maybe…? No, that can't be possible. Someone would have noticed for sure. But what if…?_

…

As soon as we enter the hotel room Marshall's hands are all over me from behind. They slip under my shirt exploring my skin and his mouth attacks the nape of my neck. This time though I respond, I give in to him and don't push him away; this time I want him as much as he wants me. I turn around and take his lips to mine; I kiss him hard moaning loudly into his mouth.

I kiss his jaw line, I kiss his neck I feel it vibrate against my lips as he groans deeply, he throws his head back giving me more access, I kiss his collarbone moaning back as my hands fumbled with his shirt trying to get it off him fast. I feel his hands sliding down from my back to my buttocks squeezing it and kneading it.

Fuck. I really like this.

Maybe I am in love with his body.

Hearing Marshall's responses, his reactions from just my kisses makes my groin tingle and turns me on.

I should do it. What if he doesn't like it? Should I back out? Too late for that. My hands is already unbuttoning his pants, I get to my knees and pull down his zipper with my teeth. I've never sucked a dick willingly before, I don't even know if I can do it properly. Usually people just fuck my mouth forcefully. Damn it I should've googled this yesterday! I pull his dick out and only hesitated for a millisecond before licking his shaft from the base to the tip. All I had to do is to remember what Marshall Blow job techniques last night and try to apply them now. That should be easy. I lick him coating his penis in saliva then slowly took him in my mouth. I feel his hand graze my hair and grip it softly.

As I suck him I take a chance and glance up at Marshall, I stare in amazement when I see how scrunched up his eyes are and how he's breathing hard through gritted teeth. He really is enjoying it! This is exciting me.

Suddenly his hand that's gripping my hair pulls me away, his cock slips out of my mouth. _Did I do something wrong perhaps?_

"I don't want cum yet." He says, "Come on get on the bed."

Smirking I nod then swiftly take off my clothes before getting on the bed, Marshall crawled on top of me and greeted me with hard kiss.

…

The warmth that has engulfed me is what woke me up. Marshall's chest is to my back, his arms are wrapped around my waist, one of his legs is between mine, and his mouth is nuzzling my neck. Slowly I take a deep breath and try my hardest not to move. I didn't want to move anyways. I like where I am, embraced like this by Marshall. If only I could wake up every day with this feeling.

I close my eyes wanting to lose myself in this bless when I hear Marshall grunt. I freeze not wanting to wake him up.

"Is it morning already?" he mumbles, his warm breath tickles my neck

I nod in response. I should probably move away, I'm pretty sure Marshall doesn't like this position himself. I make to move away when he pulls me closer to him.

"Don't move, stay like this for a while longer." He whispers in my ear

"mm." I nod relaxing in his arms. One of his arms rests on my chest and I pray hard he doesn't feel my fast heart beat.

The minutes roll by and my heart doesn't slow down, when I think I'm finally getting used to it we hear a soft buzz.

"I told him not to call." Marshall grunts before dismantling himself from me. And suddenly I'm cold again. I sit up just as Marshall answers his phone,

"fuck you Flame" he swears

While Marshall speaks on the phone I take notice of the tattoo on his back, I finally get to see up close. A Chinese dragon rides alongside his shoulder blades and down to his lower back. _Nightosphere_ is written on his shoulder blades and down low the words _Vampire Re_ are written. It's so beautiful and very detailed. _I want to touch it._

"Sorry, I have to go. Urgent business." Marshall speaks up

"No that's fine." _Totally expected_

He turns and stares at me with such seriousness that it makes me want to look away, "What?" I ask

"Are you going to call me?" he asks

I swallow hard unsure of what to say, why should I call him? Why does he want me to call him?

He sighs in frustration and says, "Give me your phone."

I stare at his outstretched hand, hesitating before pulling my phone from my pants that were on the floor. He takes it and starts messing with it.

"There now I have your number." He hands me my phone back and starts pulling his clothes on, "There's a high chance I won't come tomorrow, I'll text you the details."

I nod speechless, _what the fuck just happen?_

Marshall buckles his belts then bends down and plants a kiss on my mouth, "I'll see you soon Gumwad." He says before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

As the door closes I let out a breath I didn't know I am holding then drop down on the bed. _Shit I Love him._


	8. Chapter 8

History of how they met (Part 3)

Marshall doesn't come for two days; a business trip he tells me via text. During those 48 hours I couldn't bring myself to sleep with anyone. I couldn't take in any costumers regardless of how much they were willing to pay me. It wasn't until the second day did I realize the reason behind my actions. I didn't want anyone but Marshall. I got addicted to his body.

On the third day is my day off; I usually spend it in bed sleeping, and then I bake or take a stroll around the block but most of the time I spend it inside my apartment, trying to avoid bumping into any of my costumers. It happened once; it was a few months after I started selling my body. I had a few bills on me so I had decided to get groceries. I was being careless; I didn't notice I was being followed. Two men who I have slept with previously ambushed me and dragged me into the back of a truck. They drugged me and fucked me senseless; when they were done late at night they dumped me out on the curb and hurled a few dollar bills at me before driving away. It reminded me of the night I was raped. I felt disgusted, I loathed my life and I revolted my body. Ever since then I tried to stay inside my apartment as much as possible. I only went out when it was urgent, and even when I did I kept the pepper spray close to me and kept an eye behind me.

So its early afternoon and I'm sampling a new batch of cupcakes when my phone goes off.

"Hey! What's up?" says the voice on the other end

"Marshall?" I freak out, he usually texts me why did he decide to call all of a sudden, "What do you want?"

"It's your day off right? You're free right?" he asks sounding excited and nervous

"Um…Yeah." I reply carefully unsure of where he is taking this.

"Great then we're going on a date!" he decides suddenly sounding serious

"Wait what?" I gasp dropping the cupcake I was holding, "What do you mean date?"

"A date means a date, hurry up and get ready I'll pick you up in 10 minutes." He says impatiently

"What? What do you mean pick up? Hold on second!" I freak out and run towards the window looking out and searching for Marshall. He couldn't have figured out where I live, could he?

"Where do you live?"

_My address? He wants to come here? Shit! No he can't learn where I live_. "NO! Don't come! I'll…I'll meet you in front of the bar!" I say quickly

"Alright, see you then!" He says and hangs up

_Shit what did I put myself into_! I can't go out with him on a date, I barely know him. I don't even have proper clothes for a date. I walk to my small wardrobe and open it trying to find at least something decent and formal for this date. I sigh at the clothes before me, I have got nothing fancy nothing formal nothing I could show off. I don't have the money to buy frivolous things anyway. I decide in the end to put on a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt, I slip my shirt into my jeans to hide an old coffee stain. I grab my phone and slip on a pair of sneakers before I dash out the door and hurry to our meeting spot. I get there quickly and pretty early too since I live in the same building of the club; I stand in front of the entrance biting my nails and worrying about whether I made the right decision.

Jumping into a date when we just recently met is very wrong; especially when you only met for sex and nothing but sex. I mean for fuck's sake I don't even know his favourite colour! All of a sudden it dawns on me; I don't trust Marshall, how do I know he won't assault me? It happened before it sure as hell can happen again. _Damn it I should've grabbed my pepper spray! I shouldn't have agreed to this date! _

I take a quick look around the street, he's not here I can still walk away from this date. I turn around and take two steps when I hear car horn. A black Mercedes- Benz slides into the parking lot and Marshall slips out wearing a really wide grin. He looks like a kid who just won a prize. It's so dazzling.

"Hi! You're right on time." He says jumping in one spot like he can't contain his excitement

"Yeah." I mumble feeling scared, _are there other people in his car or is it just him?_

"Well then, let's go." He says motioning towards his car and I shrink back

_I'll take the back seat. He won't be able to touch me. It'll be easier to get away if something goes wrong_. _But if there was another person in that car then it probably doesn't matter where I sit._ I walk towards his car fully intending to take the back seat except Marshall seems to have other plans for me; he opens the passenger door for me expecting me to slide in. I stare at it feeling conflicted, _do I dare?_

Marshall pushes me lightly towards the open passenger door and I find myself sliding into the seat. _Shit. Shit. This is a bad move._ Unconsciously I hunch my shoulders and wrap my arms around myself as Marshall gets in then I double check to make sure that my door is still unlocked, if he tries to do anything I can just open the door and jump out. _At least he's by himself; there isn't someone else in the car._

"Here I got you a drink; I don't know what you like so I got a Latte. I hope you don't mind." He says handing me the latte. I freeze in my spot not taking the drink. My eyes open wide, my hands tremble and I feel my blood going cold in fear.

_A drink. He got me a drink. What's in it? Did he lace it? _

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore, I…uh I got work." I spit then quickly jump out of the car without waiting for his reply and dash back home. Fearing he might decide to follow me I don't run straight home, instead I take a longer route I lope around the neighborhood a few times before I make it back home. As soon as I'm home I lock the door firmly and hide under my covers. _I'm safe here. I'm okay by myself. I don't need anyone. _

….

Last night Marshall kept on calling me nonstop until I turned my phone off and shoved it under my pillow. I didn't want to listen to what questions he had and I certainly didn't want to explain myself either. Marshall and I are nothing but sex friends; he only needs me when he wants sex and I'm completely fine with it. _Even if I have fallen for him._

I was reluctant to go to work the morning of the following day afraid to bump into Marshall, but I knew that I couldn't skip out work that easily. I decided that if Marshall does come by today (which he probably won't) and bombers me with questions regarding my behavior yesterday I will not explain myself. Marshall only wants me when he wants sex. It's clear as the sky that our relationship is purely physical. Maybe now that he found out that he can't just fuck anytime he wants, the he can't have his way with me however he wants, he might stop coming here altogether. The thought somehow makes me miserable.

However that didn't last long; it hasn't even been two hours since the club opened for business when Marshall charges through the front doors. The sight of him makes me freeze in spot; a part of me somehow expected a fight from him that's why when he suddenly apologizes I am stupefied.

"Gumball I'm sorry!" the words tumble out of his mouth as soon as he hits the bar. He looks worried or nervous, his eyes are wide, his breathing is shallow, and he's sweating.

I take two cautionary steps back and put my hands in my pocket, _why the hell is he back?_

"I don't know what I did yesterday that freaked you out, but I'm terribly sorry!" he continues earnestly, "Was the date too soon? Was I moving too fast? Should I have taken it slower?"

I shake my head wanting to say that he doesn't need to do anything, that it's all my fault and he should just leave but Marshall keeps going,

"Look Gumball I really, really like you. And I want to get to know you better. You're so aloof, so detached all the time that I find it really hard to read you. It took me months after I came to this club to gain the courage to talk to you and after that night I was captivated by you. Please, I don't want to end it just yet."

I swallow thickly and stare at him_, is he really being honest? How can I believe in him? How can I trust him?_

"Give me another chance." He adds quietly as he looks at me from behind his lashes, "Tomorrow at one at the coffee house across this bar. I'll be waiting for you, please come." And then he turns around and walks out leaving me standing behind the bar speechless.

….

It's been an hour since my clock hit one, now its two o clock and I'm still pacing around in my tiny apartment. _Should I go? Should I ditch him? There's no way he's still waiting for me, he probably went home already._

Another hour pass and its three. I'm still in my apartment fidgeting around not knowing what to do. _Is it wise to go there now? Is he still waiting for me? It's been two hours if he didn't leave before he probably left by now. Maybe I should have gone earlier? _Not being able to contain myself I run out of my residence and dash to the coffee house, _I'll just check if he's there or not_ I lie to myself.

Upon opening the door I notice Marshall sitting on the right side of the room, he looks up when he hears the door chime and smiles when he sees me standing in the door way. I walk in sheepishly; I can't believe he's still here.

"You made it." Marshall says when I take a seat, "I'm glad you did."

"Why are you still here, I thought you left?" I ask immediately

"I told you I'll wait, didn't I?" he replies casually then adds quietly, "You still don't trust me."

I nod looking down at my entwined hands still wondering if this was a wise decision. "I want you to trust me, even just a little. What can I do to make you trust me?" he pleads and I blink in surprise. _Why is he so persistent on this? He did say he liked me yesterday but wasn't it just the spur of moment, a compliment maybe? He couldn't have really meant it? _

_If you don't like this you can just walk out of it, you know?_ Whispers my conscious; but something about him makes me want to give him a chance. I want to trust him. "I…I'll try." I mutter and then he sends me a grin that makes my stomach flop

"Why don't we introduce ourselves and get to know each other better?" he suddenly says as he sits up properly and gleams at me, "I'll start with myself, my name is Marshall Lee and I'm the Mafia boss of the Nightosphere family."

I snort and roll my eyes, "I still don't believe that, you know."

Marshall just smiles then says, "Your turn."

"I'm Gumball and I work at the bar across from here." I say simply not wanting to open up too much

"Yeah I know that, tell me something I don't know." He counters

I hesitate a bit then decide to play this safely, "I like to bake."


	9. Chapter 9

History of how they met (part 4)

It's the sound of the constructions across the street what woke me up this morning; constant loud and annoying banging on my head. I try to drown the noise away by squeezing the pillows onto my ears but that doesn't work out. I sit up already in a grumpy mood, I'm surprised Marshall is sleeping through all that noise. Last night, after I closed up the bar very late at night, I used every ounce of courage I have and invited Marshall over to stay at my place. My apartment is very small, there is no living room, just the bedroom a kitchen and a washroom, even the bedroom wasn't really a bed room it's a room that has a bed and its connected to the kitchen. It isn't much but the rent is very cheap and its all I could afford.

I roll out of bed yawning and stretching my body, leaving Marshall softly snoring under the covers. Upon noticing Marshall's discarded grey shirt on the floor a sudden urge to wear it overwhelms me. I quickly check up on the owner of the shirt to make sure he's still indisposed before I grab the garment and slowly slip into it. I could feel my face burning up as my heart beat accelerated, this behavior was idiotic, it's childish. I'm acting like a fourteen-year-old high school kid! The shirt is a size too big for me but that didn't matter; I like the feel of the material, real first class shit not a cheap rough fabric. And to top it off the smell of Marshall's cologne is very strong in it, it's heavenly. I want to stay in this shirt for a while longer, but I want to bake muffins and I'm afraid I might ruin the shirt in the process. _All can be avoided if you wear an apron though._ And that's what I was going to do but the moment that I hear Marshall shift in his sleep I panic and immediately slip the shirt off and dump it on the floor.

In the end I put on my own clothes then I set out to bake blueberry muffins since I was craving them all night long. I start pulling out all the ingredients I need and my eyes fall on the small bag which I had set on the counter two nights ago. The small bag contained all the money Marshall ever gave me, every cent of it. I couldn't spend it, in fact I kind of don't want it anymore. The real reason I invited Marshall over to my place is so I can give him back all his money. I've been seeing Marshall for over six months now and I think we're dating...I like to believe that we are. He didn't exactly ask me out, nor did he ever call himself my boyfriend. But we do go out on dates, and we do make out... I suppose that qualifies for dating?

It was all great at the beginning, we spent the first few weeks just getting to know each other. We would always meet up at the coffee house across the street and just talk, slowly I trusted Marshall enough to allow him to take me out other places that were further from my home. Through these dates I've come to realize that I don't just like Marshall for his body, I was very much in love with him as a whole. And I was sure Marshall liked me back but the more money he gave me after every date the more I was unsure. Very soon the whole money thing started bothering me. Which is why I decided to confront Marshall about it today, I'll tell him how I feel and give him back his money.

I pull out the first batch of muffins out and put the second tray in right as the kettle starts whistling, I shut the oven then go to prepare myself a nice cup of tea. I guess the smell of the muffins is very appetizing because Marshall comes crawling out of the bed as soon as the first batch is out.

"Good morning." He yawns, "That smells good."

"Good morning." I reply with a smile as he takes a seat and starts devouring the muffins. "These are good."

"I know." I shrug grabbing a muffin for myself and chewing thoughtfully. I know I need to tell him now so I formulate the sentence in my head but the moment I open my mouth Marshall starts talking,

"Here." He says handing over a piece of paper

"What's this for?" I ask slowly staring the cheque in my hand; the amount just keeps increasing after every date.

"For last night." He says casually as he swallows the last of his muffin, "Listen I've been meaning to ask you, would...would you like to go out with me?"

My head whips up at the question and my heart leaps of joy, _holy shit he's asking me out!_ I squeal internally the cheque in my hand momentarily forgotten. I'm about to answer yes, tell him I've been waiting to hear this from him for so long but it all crumbles down the moment Marshall starts speaking again.

"I'll pay you of course." The words rush out of his mouth and the paper in my hand burns, "Name your price, you can go as high as you –"

"No." I say not letting him finish. I couldn't believe it, I thought he liked me I thought there was chemistry between us. Marshall stares at me shocked, I stand up moving towards the small bag of money, "I don't want to." I tell him as I toss the small bag at him

"What's this?" he asks looking at the bag skeptically

"Your money." I respond trying and succeeding in controlling my emotion, "You can just take it and get the fuck out of my life."

Stunned Marshall gazes at me as if trying to read my mind or expression then he slowly gets up grabs his stuff and leaves my place. When I dear the door clicks shut a puff of air escapes me and I slowly sink to my seat. How did thing turn out so bad so fast? Everything was just fine when I woke up, everything was just great last night. Why did I have to open my mouth? Why did he have to go and open his fucking mouth? Then the smell of burn fills my nostrils and I jump to my feet and pull out the tray of muffins from the oven. I swear loudly at the burnt muffins and kick the chair I had occupied. I turn away from it and walk to the window beside my bed to smoke.

...

A few days passed after that incident and I didn't hear anything from Marshall, not a phone call or a text he didn't even pop in the club. During those days I had rocked back and forth between apologizing to him to forgetting him completely. Marshall only wanted me as a convenient call boy for him, that's all what he saw in me. He was willing to pay me for everything, if I had accepted his offer maybe I'd have had enough money to pay off my debt. Then I could quit this job and maybe Marshall would let me stay with him. I could be by his side all the time, we'll even have sex all the time. None of this sounds bad. I should've just accepted his offer. But the problem is, I love Marshall. I love him and he doesn't love me back. When he looks at me he probably just sees a slut, a call boy, a fuck boy. He doesn't love me. I could have said yes and went along his offer but then what? What if he suddenly got tired of me? Will he just toss me aside like a piece of used cloth? Will I have to share him with the other boys he sleeps with? I don't want that. I want something permanent, I don't want temporary. I don't want an unsure future.

I sigh and ignore the looks some costumers are giving me, I'll have to go back to sleeping with sleaze bags and cheapskates. Just the mere thought of it makes my stomach lurch. I want to get out of this place as soon as possible. I hate living like this, I'm getting tired of this life. I want to move on, I want to leave. I thought maybe Marshall was different, maybe he will pull me out of this dump and take me somewhere better. But I guess that was all wishful thinking. Marshall didn't want me; he was just interested in my body.

The night continues to move on like my life didn't matter, and I continue serving costumers their drink with a false smile. I want this night to be over already, I want to curl up in bed and cry like a pathetic loser. The back door of the club opens and the owner saunters in, he's dressed in a white suit and icy blue necktie. The sight of him makes my muscles tense and my heart cold. His eyes lock on me immediately and I hold on to the counter for balance and control. The owner known as the Ice King, walks around the bar and stand directly behind me resting his cold hands on my hips. My hands grip the counter trying not lash out at him.

"You've been doing a fine job lately Gumball." He says his voice really close to my ear and his hands caressing my sides. Although the club was noisy I could still hear his voice loud and clear.

"Yes Sir." I reply, I notice the staff avoiding me and pretending this scene is not really playing before them. So I take a deep breath and pretend nothing is going on either, I pretend that my manager is not fucking sexually harassing me.

"I hope you've been thinking about my offer; it's still standing you know." He says and I can hear his sly smile, "It's unfair you take everyone that comes to you to bed except for me." I feel his finger slowly trace my spine and my grip on the counter tightens. I don't want to feel anything with him. "You know if you do accept the offer I can totally write off that debt you have." He whispers softly

"How do I know you're not lying?" I whisper back and then I feel him slip a sheet of paper into my pocket. "The paper is not signed yet. Agree to my offer Gumball and then I'll sign that document and you can finally leave this place. Haven't that always been your dream?"

His offer was tempting, but knowing him there's probably a catch in there that he wont reveal until the last minute when he knows I can't back out. "I'll be waiting for you in my office tonight, you better come if you know what's good for you." He says and gives my ass one last squeeze before he walks away.

"Wait!" I call out, he stops and turns to look at me like he knew I was going to call out for him. "I'll do it." I say

"That's a very good choice." He says patting my head, then his hand slides down to cup my face and he says, "You're a good boy."

I feel like I just sold my fucking life to the devil.

...

The end of shift nears and dread washes over me at every second. I fucking can't believe I agreed to his offer, how did I act so stupid? What if he makes participate in an orgy? He'll definitely do it. This is the second time I fall for his shitty web of lies, and this time I'll never be able to escape. If only I said 'yes' Marshall, then I wouldn't be here in this fucking horrible situation. Why do I always make poor choices? Why can't I do one fucking thing right for once? I'm scared to admit it but I'm truly terrified to know what the Ice King has in store for me. Whatever it is I have a feeling death would be a hundred times better.

"GUMBALL!"

The sound of my name being yelled this loudly surprises me, the glass in my hands slips and shatters on the floor. I look up just in time to see Marshall pushing people aside and marching towards me with full force. I'm astonished. Marshall is the last thing I expect to happen right now. What the fuck is he doing here? I open my mouth wanting to get a word out but he beats me to it,

"Listen, I'm sorry." He apologizes loudly, giving me the sense of Deja vu, "I didn't realize the mistake I made until I talked it over with Fiona and Flame. I said something completely stupid and I know you're mad at me but will you give me a do-over and allow me to tell you what I really want?"

I feel dazed and bemused by his sudden appearance, and his speech leaves me speechless so I nod slowly at his question. All the while the inner me is silently praying and hoping he's going to say what I want him to say. Marshall gazes at me softly and says, "Gumball I love you. I want to date you, and this time without the money."

The club had gone silent at Marshall's loud arrival and now everyone is staring at us waiting for a response. A response that I realize I should give soon. I let my poker face slide off and allow myself a small smile, "I _like_ like you too." I say and a cute grin spreads across Marshall face.

"Come with me." He says, his arms open for me and I don't hesitate to jump in. I drop what I'm holding and climb over the bar to Marshalls outstretched arms. His familiar warmth engulfs me and I find myself sighing in content. Once he has me in his arms Marshall turns around and starts walking out of the club, I feel the people stare at us, some were glaring. I glare back at them daring them to make a move against Marshall Lee. Right before we exit I catch a hint of white and remember my promise to the Ice King, a shiver runs down my spine and I grip on Marshall harder.

"What's up?" he whispers into my ears

"Nothing, lets just hurry up." I mumble back

...

After leaving the club Marshall and I head straight back to my apartment and spend the rest of the night making out, unlike usually wild sex we decide to do it slowly, take our time and just enjoy each other. We wake the next morning in each others arms cuddling, and as Marshall showers me with soft kisses I decide to open up and explain my situation to him. So I tell him about how I came here, how I lost my previous job, the raping, the debts I'm drowning in, and basically how shitty my life is and how I want to escape.

"That's a shitty life indeed." He says once I'm done then places a kiss on my forehead, "I'm sorry all that happened to you."

Smiling softly, I say, "It's fine, you here with me makes it a lot more bearable.", and I really meant it. Then Marshall looks at me with a 'I have this fucking awesome idea' expression on his face and asks, "Hey, how about moving in with me?"

"Marshall I'm in debt, I can't just bail out and run away! The police will be after me!"

"Oh that's easy, I'll just pay your debt." He says nonchalantly, like it's no big deal which really ticks me off.

"You're saying it like I owe 20 bucks. Marshall I owe A LOT of money." I snap at him

"Um I have A LOT of money, like A LOT." He retorts mocking my tone

I sigh heavily and lay back on bed, "Just what is it you do for work?"

"I told you I'm a mafia boss." He says and I decide to just give up asking for his career. We talk a bit more after that and agree that I should move in today, so we get out of bed and I start packing. I didn't have much on me to take, just my passport, my phone, a pack of condoms, and few other personal belongings. We leave my place within fifteen minutes, Marshall goes to get his car ready while I turn the other way to meet with the Ice King and pay off my debt. I knew the Ice King will be pretty upset after I ditched him yesterday but I didn't know he would be very outraged. And I certainly didn't know he's going to take it out on me. At the end I did manage to pay my debt after I got into fist fight with him, so the meeting went well, I got a couple of punches and a black eye to prove it.

_That's gonna leave a mark,_ I mumble to myself as I gingerly touch my eye, I leave the building and for the first time I feel like a weight got lifted off my shoulder. I feel free. I walk back to Marshall, who is standing by his car munching on popcorn, when he sees me approaching he drops the bag of popcorn and runs to me full panic mode on.

"What the fuck happened?" he asks touching my face and examining the bruises, "Did that son of a bitch do this to you?"

"Leave it Marsh." I say pushing his hands away, "I'm fine."

Bust Marshall isn't listening to me; he's glaring hard at the direction I came from, he's clearly livid, his teeth we bared and his face is flushed. He takes a step towards the club just as his hand moves to the inside of his jacket, immediately I go to stop him. Something tells me that if I don't then Marshall might just end up doing something completely stupid.

"Let go." He glowers at me, I match his glare and dare him to push me aside.

"Drop it already Marshall, let's just leave." I say, slowly I feel his anger leave him. Marshall drops his hand and turns around walking back to his car. I huff softly then follow after him, I slip inside the car just as he revs up the engine. An hour after that and we're still on the road, this makes me wonder just how far is his place? The silence between us has been stretching for a while and I'm starting to find it really horrendous. There is still some stuff that I haven't told Marshall yet, and if anything he deserves to know the complete truth. I trust him enough not to spread the word to anyone.

"There's still something I haven't told you yet." I start slowly, Marshall looks at me in confusion for second before returning his gaze back to the road, "My real name is Bonnibeau Gumball, and I'm kind of a royal prince."

...

It's late in the afternoon when we finally arrive by a huge mansion that's surrounded by giant gates. The place is secluded, beneath the covers of the trees. Once the car is parked right outside the front entrance a couple of men and women, who are dressed in black, approach the car. A woman opens my door while a man opens Marshall's side. I step out feeling very confused, I look at Marshall asking for an explanation but he's conversing with another guy who had fire red hair and is scowling.

"Where, the fuck, were you? The rest of the board were not happy by your absence!" The red hair guy hisses

Marshall shrugs casually and says, "Relax Flame, I'm sure you handled it just fine." He pats Flame's shoulder then places his hand on my hip as we start walking into his house. _So that's the infamous Flame _I hum to myself, he's not like how I imagined him at all.

"I did." Flame says proudly walking with us, "But next time please don't skip the meeting just because you don't like the board."

"That's hard but I'll try." Marshall whines. The curiosity is killing me, just what did Marshall do for a living? How the hell is he able to afford this huge ass mansion and carry five thousand cash in his wallet? There's something odd here. I tug on Marshall's shirt to get his attention, and when I have it I hiss at him, "Is this really where you fucking live?"

"Yup, this is the the Nightosphere Famiglia Headquarters." He says pompously, spreading his arms around and smiling widely as if he was introducing his child to me.

"The Night - ? You mean you weren't kidding about all the mafia crap?" I say shocked as we step into the front foyer. "Of course not!" he says defensively his hands falling back down to his sides. We continue walking I feel people's gazes on me, peeking from behind the closed doors and those giant fucking marble pillars. Most of these gazes where pure curiosity but one of them is more hostile than the rest. I slip on my poker face and pretend nothing here interested me one bit. I'll figure out who hates this much later, right now my fucking eye hurts and I'm hungry.

We stop half way through the winding staircase and Marshall turns to Flame and issues a command. It's the first time I see Marshall act so formal so stern, it's like he really was a leader... A boss. It's so baffling. "Flame, gather all the staff here at once. I need to make an important announcement."

Flame nods once then jogs down the stairs and a bunch of other men jog towards him, he says something to them and they all dispatch, each heading to a different direction in the house. Within 10 minutes the front foyer was filled with all the staff members that worked under Marshall, from chefs to maids to gardeners to security guards and technicians. And when I think 'that's all' three figures appear; they walk with their head held high, power reeking out of them, they walk up the stairs and stand behind us. Two of them are girls; one has long blonde hair with a bunny hair clip on, when we make eye contact se winks, the other girl is curvier then the previous one yet they both seemed to share similar face features which makes lead to one conclusion, sisters. The other guy was tall, taller then Marshall and I, he wears black sunglasses and has a stoic expression on. Flame comes jogging after them and stands beside the curvy girl, then he pulls out a notepad and a pencil. Marshall Lee pats my shoulder bringing my attention back to him, then says in a voice loud and clear, "This is Gumball, my boyfriend. He will be living here from now on. Any threats or violence from any shape or kind towards him will not be tolerated." He then turns to Flame and says, "I want people watching all the search engines, any one looks up Gumball kill them. Anyone who starts asking about him or tries to fish out information about him kill them."

"Yes sir." Flame says, "I've already got everything written down and I'm going to spread it to the rest of the Family."

"Good." Marshall says firmly, he then dismisses his staff before turning back to Flame and discussing some matters with regarding trade, the black market and something about Angel Dust; all that left me puzzled. I ignore the discussion and focus my attention back to the people standing below me in the foyer, trying to find out the identity of the person who holds that much hate towards me. I could feel them watching me but I couldn't discover their location, this left me very uncomfortable. Apparently I' going to have to keep my guard up here, at least until I confront the nuisance.


End file.
